Pokemon Tamers
Pokemon Tamers is a 2015 animated series. The series is considered another spin off to the Pokemon anime, although it was produced in North America. The pilot film for the series premiered on October 2, 2015 and series premiered on October 7, 2015. Premise Pokemon Tamers revolves around a young Japanese boy named Hiro Heihachi and Thunderjolt, a Pikachu as they travel across the Kanto region of Japan to find and catch all 720 Pokemon, tame them, and find them a place where they belong. The series is very similar to Lilo and Stitch: The Series. Characters Main Characters Hiro Heihachi - A young 10 year old Japanese boy who lives in Kanagawa with his mother. Hiro attends a martial arts class and is often isolated from the other children. Because of this, Hiro often feels lonely and wants to have a friend. He eventually meets and befriends a Pikachu which he names Thunderjolt. Hiro then discovers the other 720 Pokemon and accidentally releases them all over Kanto. The series follow him and Thunderjolt catching the other 720 Pokemon and finding them a place for them in Kanto. Although Hiro is typically cheerful, he has a sad past as his father left him and his mother when he was very young. Hiro's hobbies include karate, art, and catching Pokemon. Hiro also loves music, with his favorite band being Jackson 5, which is also his father's favorite. Thunderjolt (025) - A Pikachu which Hiro befriends. Professor Krane - A Pokemon professor that created genetic modifications of all 721 Pokemon. Although he has physically captured most of the Pokemon, some of them (usually legendary Pokemon) are genetically engineered Pokemon that were created from their DNA. He becomes stranded on Earth after something causes a rip in time and space which caused him to transport him and his Pokemon from the Pokemon world to Earth. He then discovers that Hiro has a Pikachu owned by him and tries to take it away from him, thinking that it would be dangerous, but then lets Hiro keep it and gives him a mission to catch all of the other 720 Pokemon. Although he is generally friendly towards Hiro, he deeply misses his family back in the Pokemon world. He deeply misses his wife and son Micheal (Who is the main character of Pokemon Adventures 02). Professor Krane often helps Hiro with his mission to catch all the Pokemon. He has invented other devices, such as a device that allows people to communicate with Pokemon. Master Greevil - Miror B. - Minor Characters Takeshi - Hiro's rival. He attends the same martial arts class as Hiro. He and his friends often bully Hiro and isolate him from his group. Throughout the series, he gets a Growlithe as a pet which he names Tiger. Other Pokemon Electabuzz (125) - The first Pokemon Hiro and Thunderjolt tame. They find his one true place at the Power Plant. Sylveon (700) - A female Pokemon that is Thunderjolt's love interest. Tiger (058) - A Growlithe which Takeshi keeps as a pet. Tiger is very loyal to his master and will bark at or sometimes attack bad people. Takeshi named him Tiger due to Growlithe resembling a tiger although Growlithe is referred to as the Puppy Pokemon. Episodes Pokemon Tamers: The Journey Begins Released October 2, 2015 The Pilot to the series. Summary: On a dark and stormy night, Professor Krane, a professor known for making genetic modifications of Pokemon, is pursued by Cipher Agents. While being pursued, a bright light appears in the sky and takes Professor Krane to the Kanto region in Japan on Earth. While exploring the place, one of his Pokemon, a Pikachu, is released and meets a young Japanese boy named Hiro Heihachi, who keeps him and names him Thunderjolt when he discovers it's electric powers. Professor Krane soon discovers that one of his Pokemon is released and finds it with a young boy. He eventually lets Hiro keep the Pikachu and then moves into his house. One night, Hiro discovers the other 720 Pokemon and releases Electabuzz, a Pokemon capable of conducting and releasing electricity like Thunderjolt. They eventually capture it and find it's true place at the Power Plant. They also face Miror B. who is one of the people who are after Professor Crane and his special Pokemon. They eventually defeat him and all of the other 720 Pokemon are released in the process. As their Poke Balls rain over Japan, Professor Crane asks Hiro what are they going to do. Hiro then responds that they are going to "catch em' all!". Season One October 9, 2015 - June 24, 2016 39 episodes Season Two July 1, 2016 - December 16, 2016 25 episodes Season Three January 6, 2017 - April 7, 2017 14 episodes Film A film based on the series titled Pokemon Tamers: The Movie will be released in April 2017. The film will feature Pokemon from the upcoming Pokemon Sun and Moon. Summary: Soundtrack # Pokemon Johto (Movie Version) - Johto # You and Me and Pokemon - Johto # Got to Be There - Jackson 5 # I'll Be There - Jackson 5 # Never Can Say Goodbye - Jackson 5 # The Love You Save - Jackson 5 # Hey You Free Up Your Mind - Emma Bunton # I Want You Back - Jackson 5 # Pokemon Johto - Johto # This Side of Paradise - Bree Sharp # Pokemon World - Youngstown featuring Nobody's Angel # Catch Me If You Can - Angela Via # Lullaby - Mandah # What Kind of Pokemon Are You? - Joshua Tyler # Pokemon (Dance Mix) - Vicki Sue Robinson Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon TV Shows Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:TV Shows Category:2016 Category:TV Series Category:Series Category:Animated Series Category:Spin-offs Category:Pokémon Spinoffs Category:Fan TV Shows